Il suffit d'un rien
by Rafikis
Summary: Quand Rick prend les choses en mains, on ne sais jamais ou on va atterrir et ce n'est pas Kate qui dira le contraire


Il suffit d'un rien

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun

Note : attention c'est guimauve power donc ceux qui veulent une enquête bien morbide vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs ^^ Et merci à Isa pour les pannes d'inspiration et la relecture

Richard enfilait sa veste, se préparant ainsi à partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. On était vendredi soir et la seule personne assise devant son ordinateur était Kate. Ryan était parti depuis un quart d'heure et Esposito attendait l'ascenseur. Même le capitaine avait déjà quitté son bureau. Sa co-équipière ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre et quelque part, il priait pour que ce soit toujours ainsi. Il aimait bien le tournant qu'avait pris leur relation depuis quelques temps. Toujours à se chamailler mais chacun savait que l'autre serait là en cas de coup dur. En faite en y réfléchissant bien, ils n'étaient plus de simples collègue mais des amis….peut être même plus pour lui. Posant un regard attendri sur elle, il se lança :

« - Allez, venez, je vous paye le meilleur burger de chez Remy's

- Castle, contrairement à vous, j'ai encore du travail.

- Et quoi donc ? L'enquête est bouclée et les méchants sont en prison, qu'est que vous pouvez bien avoir à faire un vendredi soir ?

- Rédiger les rapports afin d'être sûre de rien oublier pour que les « méchants » passent bien le reste de leur vie derrière les barreaux, répondit elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Et vous êtes certaine que ça ne peut pas attendre Lundi ?

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que plus le temps passe plus les souvenirs s'estompent.

- Allez, Beckett, c'est pas parce que vous oubliez un détail qu'ils ne seront pas condamnés. Lanie, à elle toute seule, a réuni suffisamment de preuves pour que leur avocat pleure en voyant le dossier.

- On arrive toujours à réfuter une preuve matérielle alors que des aveux….

- Justement, ces aveux sont enregistrés, vous pouvez bien finir la transcription plus tard.

- Pourquoi vous insistez tant ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Vous n'avez personne d'autre à aller embêter ?

- Et bien en fait, non. Alexis est chez sa meilleure amie et ma mère répète toute la nuit pour la première de Mardi…

- Donc au lieu de fêter votre solitude, vous préférez m'agacer, » répliqua t'elle en retournant à son rapport. Rick ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise oui tout de suite mais il pensait quand même la convaincre. Kate, de son côté, n'était pas vraiment sûre de pourquoi elle avait dit non. Peut être qu'elle voulait garder une certaine distance entre eux pour éviter que ça dérape. En même temps, il voulait juste l'emmener chez Remy's, pas dans un restaurant chic pour un diner aux chandelles. Lui jetant un regard discret, elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait perdu. Bien que ça ait l'air sincère, elle se méfiait. Il était excellent pour bluffer. Seulement pour une fois, elle voulut croire que c'était vrai. Fermant ses fichiers et son ordinateur, elle se leva. Prenant sa veste, elle lui dit :

« - C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'écrivain. Mais je vous préviens je vais prendre ce qu'il y a de plus cher.

- C'est pas un souci ! J'ai les moyens, répliqua t'il avec un clin d'œil. »

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'aperçurent que celui-ci était bondé mais le patron les interpella. Il avait gardé une table au cas où une équipe de la 12ème débarqueraient. Kate et Rick prirent place et commandèrent. Ils se mirent à bavarder de tout et de rien. L'inspectrice découvrit enfin la facette de Castle qu'il laissait entrevoir à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Alexis. Il se montrait attentionné et surtout l'ironie était bien atténuée. Il réussit même le tour de force de lui faire un peu parler de sa mère. Ils quittèrent le resto vers 23h, riant encore d'une blague au moment de l'addition. Rick était ravi, Kate avait un peu laissé tomber son masque et il avait poussé plus loin son jeu de séduction. Elle y répondait tout en le remettant à sa place quand elle le sentait aller trop loin. L'écrivain proposa de la raccompagner à pied chez elle. L'inspectrice devait dire non mais ce soir, elle dit oui. Ils continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

« - Bonsoir, Castle et merci pour cette soirée.

- Mais le plaisir est pour moi, » répondit il avec un sourire. Alors que Kate allait se tourner pour prendre ses clés, Rick s'avança et leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'écrivain combla l'espace qui les séparait et déposa un tendre baisser sur ses lèvres. L'inspectrice n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il se reculait. Un « bonne nuit » plus tard et Rick repartait déjà vers le parc et son appartement. Kate ne le quitta des yeux qu'une fois qu'il eu tourné le coin de la rue. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, une part d'elle aurait aimé réagir plus tôt et lui mettre une bonne gifle pour le remettre à sa place mais une autre part n'avait qu'une envie, le rattraper et recommencer. Finalement, se secouant, elle rentra chez elle pour un week-end de repos mérité.

En arrivant à son appartement, Rick fut étonné de voir de la lumière. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, il trouva sa mère endormie, son script sur les genoux, du jazz en fond sonore. Il posa une main sur son épaule et Martha se réveilla. Son fils lui demanda :

« - Tu es bien rentré tôt ?

- Et toi, bien tard ! Je raconte si tu raconte, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui et reconnaissant la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Nous sommes sortis avec Beckett manger un bout, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Richard Castle, vous allez tout me dire maintenant, répliqua sa mère en haussant le ton.

- Mais il n'y a rien eu de spécial !

- N'oublie jamais que je suis ta mère et que je sais quand tu mens.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau ?

- Je suis comme ça et tu me supportes depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir, alors ?

- Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et …, dit il en s'interrompant pour laisser un peu de suspense mais voyant le regard de sa mère, il continua, je l'ai embrassée »

Martha était bouche bée. Elle savait que ça allait finir comme ça mais était sidérée qu'il n'est pas passé la nuit avec elle. Aussi posa-t-elle la question. Ce a quoi Rick répondit :

« - J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec elle, elle n'est pas comme les autre et je crois qu'elle va peut être réussir à me faire changer.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fut la seule chose que Martha put répondre les larmes aux yeux

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il perdu.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ces mots avec ce ton.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel.

- J'ai le plus idiot des fils, et devant son air perplexe, elle continua, tu es amoureux et je pense que pour la première fois, c'est vrai. »

Rick réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles sa mère et un sourire revient sur ses lèvres, un sourire comme celui qu'il a quand il est fière de sa fille. Martha était vraiment émue pour lui mais maintenant fallait il qu'elle et Alexis le fassent rester dans le bon chemin, sinon il perdrait Kate et probablement à jamais. Rick se leva et voulut souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa mère mais celle-ci l'arrêta :

« - Je vais de donner un conseil avant que tu ne montes te coucher. Tu dis que tu veux prendre ton temps, moi je dis, laisses la venir. Que ce soit elle qui fasse le second pas.

- Mais ça peut prendre des mois, s'insurgea l'écrivain.

- Je pense que non. Elle tient déjà à toi et je suis sûre que ton initiative va la faire cogiter.

- La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, répondit-il, une moue désabusée sur le visage.

- Eh bien tu vas apprendre ! » conclut Martha en se levant.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent cette conversation mirent les nerfs de Rick à rude épreuve. Pas au niveau des enquêtes, il n'y eu que deux meurtres et des plus classique en plus. Non, c'était ses rapports avec Kate. Il s'efforça de suivre le conseil de sa mère bien que quelques insinuations lui avaient échappé mais à chaque fois le regard que l'inspectrice lui lançait, le décourageait d'aller plus loin. En même temps, quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. Elle le rabrouait toujours mais avec moins de force, comme si c'était devenu un jeu. Rick ne savait vraiment sur quel pied danser et se retrouver à nouveau un vendredi soir sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Alors que Ryan se levait pour partir, il lui emboita le pas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que le temps que l'ascenseur arrive, Kate les avait rejoint. Il lui adressa un sourire timide ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un regard malin pendant que Ryan continuait à raconter ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce week-end avec Jenny. L'écrivain ne sut comment interpréter l'expression de son amie car ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'inspectrice avait mis ces 15 jours à profit pour faire le point sur leur relation et surtout son évolution possible. Et après en avoir un peu discuté avec Lanie, elle s'était dit pourquoi pas. Bien sur le coté gamin de Castle l'énervait au plus haut point mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait être charmant. Aussi quand le groupe sortit du poste et que Ryan partie de son côté, ce fut elle qui demanda :

« - Ca vous tente de venir manger un bout avec moi ?

- Euh…oui…ça serait un plaisir, lui répondit-il un peu confus

- Dites le si ça vous dérange ! répliqua Kate avec un sourire, sourire que Rick ne remarqua pas

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris.

- Surpris ?

- Oui, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande de votre part…surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, rajouta-t-il un ton plus bas. Mais Kate l'avait entendu et son sourire s'élargit encore

- Comme quoi même vous, vous pouvez vous tromper. Aller venez, je connais un petit resto sympa à deux pas d'ici. » Et comme pour mettre fin à la conversation, elle passa son bras sous le sien. Rick, à moitié perdu, à moitié ravi se laissa faire. Le restaurant était absolument charmant et Kate semblait y avoir ses habitudes. Ce fut elle qui mena la conversation ce soir là, s'ouvrant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque. L'écrivain, le moment de surprise passé, se laissa lui aussi aller à des confidences, des vraies et non pas les histoires qu'il avait déjà pu lui raconter. Elle apprécia le geste et plus la soirée avançait, plus ils devenaient proches. En sortant du restaurant, ils découvrirent que la nuit, bien que fraiche, se prêtait à une balade. Ce fut donc bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils regagnèrent à pied l'appartement de la jeune femme. L'écrivain continuait à l'amuser avec ses histoires et Kate, pour une fois, en rigolait. Rick allait de surprise en surprise et elles étaient loin de lui déplaire. Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de l'inspectrice leur parut trop court et Rick se détacha à regret de son amie. Seulement Kate ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui pris la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les intentions de la jeune femme mais comme à son habitude, il se laissait porter par les événements. Ce fut une fois installé dans le canapé que l'écrivain demanda :

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda la jeune femme de la cuisine

- Pourquoi cette soirée ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-elle en posant une bouteille de vin et deux verres sur la table basse.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Rick, cette fois, vraiment étonné.

- Vous ne savez pas faire autre chose que poser des questions, répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant son verre

- C'est l'un de mes défauts mais que voulez vous, je suis perplexe. Vous m'invitez à diner, ça, je peux encore comprendre…

- Je vous ferais remarquer que vous avez insisté pour payer.

- Certes, concéda-t-il avec un sourire, mais là où j'ai du mal à saisir, c'est pourquoi vous m'offrez un dernier verre chez vous un vendredi soir ?

- Peut être que j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps que nous faisions comme Nikki et Rook, » expliqua-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle lui faisait remarquer, cette soirée ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait écrite juste avant la fameuse page 105. La grande question était :

« - Et est ce nous allons finir la soirée de la même manière qu'eux ? demanda l'écrivain, de l'espoir plein la voix

- Peut être … » lui répondit-elle espiègle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick pour poser son verre sur la table et à s'emparer de ses lèvres. Kate réussit par miracle à garder le sien dans ses mains mais présageant de la suite, elle le posa à tâtons sur la table. L'écrivain en profita pour l'allonger sur le canapé et approfondir le baiser. L'inspectrice passa ses mains autour de son cou et en glissa une dans ses cheveux. Rick posa une de ses mains sur ses hanches et remonta doucement sous son t-shirt. Kate frissonna mais ne lâcha pas pour autant ses lèvres. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la poitrine de sa compagne. Il caressa tendrement les seins déjà tendus de plaisir et arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme. Alors qu'il allait passer sa main dans son dos, elle l'arrêta. Un sourire sur le visage, elle se dégagea et se leva. Rick était légèrement perplexe. Alors qu'elle allait disparaitre dans le couloir, il se décida enfin à la suivre. Il la rattrapa juste au moment ou elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le fit doucement reculer jusqu'au lit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Quand ses mollets butèrent contre le lit, Rick envoya valser sa chemise, passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kate et lui enleva. D'une brève pression, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ce fut elle qui reprit le baiser mais l'écrivain n'était pas en reste. Dans cette position, il avait un très bon accès aux attaches du soutien gorge. D'une main experte, il les défit et sa bouche abandonna les lèvres de son amante pour descendre sur sa poitrine alors que ses mains faisaient glissaient le vêtement. Il finit par rejoindre la chemise de Rick dans un coin de la pièce. L'inspectrice poussa un gémissement et se laissa aller un moment aux caresses de son compagnon mais elle voulait plus aussi s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche, elle les fit basculer sur le lit. Rick lui enserra la taille d'une main alors que l'autre allait se prendre dans ses cheveux. Kate glissa une main entre eux et défit le bouton puis la braguette de son pantalon. Ce fut au tour de l'écrivain de pousser un gémissement quand elle glissa sa main sous son boxer. D'un mouvement du bassin, il les fit se retourner et ce fut Kate qui se retrouva sous lui. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à descendre le jean et le boxer de son amant. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou et un suçota un bout de peau juste sous l'oreille. L'inspectrice laissa échapper un soupir, d'instinct il avait trouvé l'un de ses points sensibles. Tout en continuant sa douce torture, il défit la boucle de ceinture de Kate puis les boutons du pantalon. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres le long du corps de sa compagne. Plus il descendait, plus elle se cambrait et sentait le désir monter en elle. Il entraina les vêtements de la jeune femme dans sa descente. En se relevant, il se débarrassa à son tour de son pantalon. Kate put enfin constater qu'il n'avait pas vraiment menti en parlant de ses affaires et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il se rallongea sur elle et repris position de sa bouche. L'inspectrice bougea un peu de telle façon à faire comprendre à l'écrivain qu'il était grand temps. Mais Rick marqua un arrêt et avec un sourire penaud, lui demanda :

« - Tu n'aurais pas un …préservatif ?

- Je prends la pilule, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Rassuré, il l'a pénétra et un gémissement leur échappa à tout les deux. Il commença lentement ses vas et viens mais Kate était de plus en plus impatiente et le fit accélérer. Il calqua ses coups de bassin sur son rythme, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui griffer le dos. Ils se soudèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs respirations et les mouvements de leurs corps se calquant l'un sur l'autre. De deux, ils passèrent à un. Les soupirs laissèrent place aux gémissements puis aux cris de plaisir. Ces cris libérateurs d'un désir et d'un amour trop longtemps enfouis. Et dans un ultime mouvement, les prénoms se mêlèrent, les souffles se coupèrent et le plaisir les balaya comme une vague sur l'océan. Rick finit par retrouver ses esprits. Il roula sur le coté, Kate vient se blottir dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et après qu'elle eut remonté la couverture, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, ce fut Rick qui ouvrit les yeux en premier, Kate était toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était 7h et on était samedi mais il devait rentrer à son apport'. Si il rentrait plus tard, Alexis et Martha allaient lui faire passer un interrogatoire dans les règles et il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie. Il se dégagea le plus doucement possible de la jeune femme et réussit ne pas la réveiller. Il enfila son boxer et son pantalon sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre. Bien sur il aurait pu partir comme ça mais ça n'était pas vraiment ses habitudes et Kate n'était pas comme les autres. Il se décida à lui préparer un petit déjeuner assez agréable. Ouvrant le frigo, il eut un doute sur la réussite de son projet. Il finit quand même par dénicher des œufs. Alors que les pancakes finissaient de cuire, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Il leva les yeux et vit apparaitre la jeune femme, un air endormi sur le visage. Elle avait enfilé une chemise qu'il reconnut comme la sienne. Un sourire sur le visage, il dit :

« - Bonjour !

- Bonjour …

- Bien dormit ?

- Peu mais pas trop mal ! » répondit-elle en asseyant à table. Rick posa une tasse de café devant elle puis retourna vers le feu pour mettre les pancakes dans des assiettes. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit à son tour. L'inspectrice semblait perdue dans ses pensées et l'écrivain respecta son silence loin d'imaginer de quoi étaient faites ses idées. Elle était en train de se traiter d'idiote. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait pas sentir sa présence et avait pris peur. Peur qu'il se soit servi d'elle et que maintenant qu'il avait réussi à la mettre dans son lit, il avait abandonné. Puis elle avait vu sa chemise toujours au sol de la chambre. S'en vraiment réfléchir, elle avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements et passé la chemise de son amant. Elle avait rejoint la cuisine et avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas parti…loin de là. Ce fut elle qui relança la conversation :

« - Tu t'étais bien levé tôt ?

- Oui, il vaut mieux que je rentre avant le réveil des deux autres femmes de ma vie sinon je risque d'avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu perplexe

- Parce que j'aimerai que le moment magique que nous avons vécu reste entre nous encore un peu, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Ses paroles s'imprimèrent enfin dans l'esprit de l'inspectrice. Rick avait l'air bien décidé à rester avec elle. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuné dans un silence agréable. L'écrivain se leva, débarrassa la table et rinça les couverts. Il se retourna vers sa compagne et demanda :

« - Kate, il faudrait que tu me rendre ma chemise.

- Et je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Je sais qu'on habite New York mais je ne me vois pas prendre un taxi sans elle. »

Kate se leva et tout en se rapprochant de lui, défit un à un les boutons. Rick sentit sa température augmenter au fur et à mesure du manège de l'inspectrice. Se collant à lui, elle s'empara de ses lèvres. L'écrivain passa ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent ainsi un grand moment.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Seulement ni Martha, ni Alexis ne dormaient. Sa fille fut la première à réagir à son arrivée :

« - Tu rentre enfin !

- Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? Demanda Martha en relevant la tête.

- On est samedi et il est à peine 8h, comment se fait il que vous soyez déjà debout ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, as-tu couché avec elle ?

- Attendez, là, je suis perdu. Il a couché avec qui ?

- Ton père est tombé amoureux de l'inspectrice Beckett…

- C'est pas un scoop ça !

- Non, le scoop, c'est qu'a mon avis, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Alexis

- ça n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. C'est elle qui me l'a proposé. Qui plus est, j'ai suivi ton conseil, c'est elle qui a fait le second pas, finit par expliquer Rick

- Tu as couché avec elle ou tu lui as fait l'amour ? demanda Alexis

- Où veux-tu en venir ? voulut-il savoir.

- Je veux en venir au fait qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les blondes avec qui tu as l'habitude de sortir. Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit avec elle et la lâcher.

- C'est pas mon intention, Je suis bien avec elle et j'ai envie de voir ou ça peut aller.

- Appelle la, lui dit sa fille en tendant le téléphone, appelle la et invite la nous rejoindre demain ! » Rick pris l'appareil un peu perplexe mais le hochement de tête de sa mère et l'air déterminé de sa fille, il composa le numéro. Kate décrocha rapidement :

« - Beckett.

- Kate c'est Rick

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rappelles si vite

- Je me doute mais j'ai pensé… enfin on m'a fait penser, reprit-il après avoir vu le regard d'Alexis que ça serait bien que tu viennes nous rejoindre demain pour pique-niquer

- Pique-niquer ?

- Oui, nous avons pour tradition d'aller à Central Park pour pique-niquer une fois par saison et j'avoue que ça me ferait plaisir que tu nous accompagne.

- A quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence

- On passera te prendre vers 11h

- Je serais prête

- A demain »

Martha et Alexis semblaient satisfaites et le laissèrent tranquille. Il rejoignit son bureau et la journée se déroula sans problème.

Le jour suivant, Rick fut le premier debout, vite rejoint par sa mère et ensemble ils préparèrent le panier. Alexis descendit un peu après 10h et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils partirent rejoindre Kate. L'inspectrice les attendait au pied de son immeuble. Une joyeuse conversation débuta. Martha ne put s'empêcher de raconter certaines des pires bêtises de son fils. Alexis avait tendance à en rajouter. Son père accepta de bon cœur d'être pris pour cible surtout pour pouvoir entendre Kate rire. La jeune femme se laissait complètement aller et il en était ravi. Le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance. La température était agréable pour un mois d'Avril. Rick piqua du nez après le repas, Martha ouvrit son bouquin alors que Kate et Alexis discutaient à bâtons rompus. L'inspectrice finit par remarquer un gant de base-ball dépassant du sac. Intriguée, elle demanda :

« - Je ne savais pas que ton père jouait. Alexis suivit son regard et répondit

- Non mais nous nous sommes aperçu que ni lui ni moi ne savions être précis au lancer et que c'était pire pour rattraper. La première fois que nous sommes amusés à ça à la maison ce fut un vrai carnage mais nous ne renonçons pas.

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à prendre des cours ?

- Que ce soit lui ou moi, nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faudrait un coach qui nous enseigne le dimanche.

- Si tu veux vraiment, je peux t'apprendre.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Alexis avec le sourire

- Mon père est un grand fan et il m'a tout appris.

- Oh Kate, ça serait génial si tu faisais ça.

- Aller viens, je vais t'enseigner les bases. » conclut-elle en attrapant le gant et la balle.

Rick se réveilla une heure plus tard pour découvrir sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres en train de regarder les deux jeunes femmes s'amuser. Martha, voyant son fils les yeux ouverts, lui dit :

« - Ne la perds pas, tu n'en trouveras pas une autre comme ça.

- Je sais et j'en ai pas l'intention. »

Elles finirent par les rejoindre pour le gouter. Elles étaient fatiguées mais ravies. Après quelques anecdotes, Alexis mis les pieds dans le plat en demanda :

« - Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant quoi ? demanda son père perdu

- Vous allez naviguer d'un appart' à l'autre ? Kate va s'installe avec nous ? Où tu vas squatter chez elle ?"

La question les prit au dépourvu. Ils venaient tout juste d'entamer leur relation. Rick jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules mais l'écrivain fut saisit d'une idée.

« - Toi, tu préférerais quoi ? demanda-t-il à sa fille

- ça ne me dérangerait pas si elle venait chez nous

- ça ne m'embatrai pas non plus, intervint Martha, au contraire nous ne serons jamais assez pour te surveiller

- Cette solution m'irait bien mais je ne suis pas le seul à prendre la décision. Kate, c'est à toi de voir. »

L'inspectrice ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle aimait son indépendance mais celle-ci avait volé en éclat la nuit dernière. Rick avait réussi à rentrer complètement dans sa vie. A son tour de voir si elle voulait, elle aussi, rentrer dans la sienne. Martha et Alexis avait l'air de très bien prendre son arrivée et Rick semblait vraiment souhaiter qu'elle vienne chez eux.

« - Je pense que le plus simple serait que je déménage certaines de mes affaires chez vous .

- Il suffit juste que mon fils range son placard.

- Eh ! Il n'est pas tant que ça en désordre ?

- Joker ! » répondit Alexis en faisant rire tout le monde.

Peu de temps après, le signal du départ fut donné. Martha et Alexis rentrèrent de leur coté alors que Rick accompagna Kate à son appartement pour qu'elle récupère ce dont elle avait besoin. Le couple finit par rejoindre l'appartement des Castle juste pour le diner. Tout le monde alla au lit le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher, Kate demanda légèrement soucieuse :

« - Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on va trop vite ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde. Il se tourna pour pouvoir la regarder. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, dis le moi, j'irai dormir sur le canapé. Kate esquissa un sourire.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est juste que… elle hésita à poursuivre.

- Que ? demanda-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses mains et en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

- Je n'ai plus l'habitude. Rick haussa un sourcil l'invitant à continuer. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu des gens sur qui compter. Des amis, oui, des petits copains aussi mais pas des gens qui connaissant beaucoup de chose sur moi m'accepter comme ça…et quelque part ça me fait peur.

- Je peux te garantir que je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser partir, en plus si je faisais ça ma mère et ma fille me tueraient et tu serais obligée de les arrêter, répondit il le plus sérieusement du monde. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous même si les choses devaient mal tourner entre nous. Alexis te vénère, ma mère t'adore et moi…et bien je t'aime tout simplement. » Kate sentit les larmes monter mais l'écrivain dut voir son trouble car il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un tendre baiser comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il était là quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune femme n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment de bien être depuis longtemps. Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

« - Et demain ?

- Demain ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Oui, demain au poste.

- C'est à toi de voir, répondit il en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Si tu veux l'annoncer à tout le monde, je n'y vois aucun problème. Maintenant, si tu veux qu'on reste discret, j'essayerai mais il faudra que tu m'aides.

- Oh oui, je vais t'aider sinon dans deux jours tout le commissariat sera au courant.

- Si il y a bien une chose que je ne sais pas faire c'est être discret. » conclut-il en l'embrassant

Kate sortait de la salle de repos, deux tasses de café dans les mains. Son regard se posa sur Rick et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était plongé dans un de ses vieux rapports. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait réussi à la convaincre que réétudier ses anciennes affaires, lui permettrait de mieux la connaitre et ainsi de donner plus de profondeur au personnage de Nikki. En repensant à cette conversation, son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il n'avait probablement pas conscience qu'il était le seul homme après son père à la connaitre autant. Arrivant à son bureau, elle posa l'une des tasses à côté de l'écrivain, s'assit et but une gorgée de son propre café. Rick, en relevant la tête, lui dit :

« - Merci

- C'est normal … surtout après ce matin, rajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas.

- Ce matin magique, » compléta-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Chacun sourit en repensant aux événements du matin. Rick avait réussit à se lever avant elle et avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Puis il lui avait apporté le tout sur un plateau et au lit. Pour fêter leur six mois, avait-il répondu quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi. Touchée, elle avait mit quelques secondes à réagir, temps qu'il avait mis à profit pour piquer un bout de pancakes sur la fourchette et lui tendre. Elle s'était laissée nourrir de bon cœur. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alexis avait passé la tête par la porte, les yeux fermés pour les informer qu'elle était réveillée et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ferment la porte. Kate l'avait invitée à les rejoindre. La jeune fille fut aussi surprise que son père mais bien vite, elle piqua sur le plateau pour se constituer un bon petit déjeuner. Rick s'était mis à feuilleter le journal pendant qu'elles finissaient. L'inspectrice contempla quelques instants le tableau qu'ils formaient et se dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une famille. La sonnerie du téléphone les fit tous les deux sortir de leur souvenir. La jeune femme décrocha le combiner, écouta son interlocuteur pour finalement dire qu'elle arrivait. L'écrivain sauta sur l'occasion :

« - Un meurtre ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- N'ais je pas dit quelque chose à propos d'être excité par un crime ?

- Tu as surement déjà du me faire le reproche.

- Ryan, Esposito, on y va, les appela-t-elle en se levant en trainant son compagnon à en faire autant

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'hispanique en sortant de la salle de repos avec son collègue.

- Une jeune femme, retrouvée morte par sa colocataire. »

Arrivé sur les lieux, un uniforme leur fit un topo plus complet et surtout, il leur annonça que l'alerte enlèvement avait été déclenchée. La jeune femme était maman d'un petit garçon d'un an qui restait introuvable. Kate ordonna à ses collègues de faire le tour des voisins, histoire si quelqu'un n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement, elle se dirigea, suivie de l'écrivain, vers la colocataire :

« - Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Kate Beckett et j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Bien sûr ! Jade était mon amie et si je peux aider…

- Merci. Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

- Nous avons aménagé ensemble peu de temps après la naissance de Toby. C'est là que nous avons fait connaissance. Elle avait passé une annonce.

- Elle n'a jamais parlé qu'elle avait des ennuis ?

- Non, depuis que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vue inquiète pour elle. Pour son fils, oui, elle ne vivait d'ailleurs que pour lui.

- Elle n'avait pas d'amis, de la famille ?

- Elle n'en parlait jamais mais elle était très secrète vis-à-vis de son passé.

- Et vous n'avez rien entendu de suspect cette nuit.

- Je travaille de nuit, je l'ai découverte ce matin en rentrant.

- Elle vous a déjà parlé du père de Toby ? demanda Rick

- Non, jamais…en fait je ne suis pas sur qu'elle le connaissait.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Kate.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir avec les rares paroles qu'elle laissait échapper, elle a eu une vie plutôt tumultueuse avant de tomber enceinte.

- Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre, n'hésitez pas, » conclut Kate en lui donnant sa carte.

Elle et son compagnon rejoignirent Lanie près du corps. Seulement en chemin, Rick remarqua une chose étrange dans la cuisine. Abandonnant Kate, il voulut vérifier son intuition. La jeune femme s'accroupit aux côtés de son amie tout en gardant un œil sur son compagnon. La légiste commença son rapport :

« - Elle a été poignardée et pas qu'une fois. J'ai relevé une vingtaine de coups de couteau plus des marques qui ont été faites post-mortem.

- Tu as une heure de décès ?

- Aux alentours d'une heure.

- Tu…Kate s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Rick plonger ses bras dans le four et les ressortir en tenant quelque chose. Qu'on arrête tout de suite l'alerte enlèvement et trouvez moi le crétin qui a dit que le bébé était introuvable. L'inspectrice se précipita vers son compagnon et lui demanda : il va bien ?

- Il dort encore, lui répondit l'écrivain. Apparemment, sa mère a du le cacher, surement pour le protéger de son agresseur.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que la porte du four n'était pas complètement close. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et non seulement elle n'était pas fermée mais en plus on l'avait empêché de se fermer en coinçant une cuillère en bois dans l'ouverture. Il n'y a pas trente six mille raisons de faire ça, ou on veut que sa dinde refroidisse plus vite ou…

- On avait caché son fils.

- Le four n'étant pas chaud, j'ai pensé à la deuxième option. J'ai ouvert et je l'ai trouvé.

- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle caché ?

- Peut être que finalement, le père a voulut faire valoir ses droits. »

De retour au poste, l'enquête commença vraiment. L'un des voisins avait entendu une dispute vers minuit et demie et il était formel, l'une des voix était masculine. Kate ordonna à ses collègues de fouiller le passé de la victime et de trouver qui pourrait être le père. Lanie leur avait promis de leur donner rapidement ses conclusions. Rick avait été désigné comme nounou officielle le temps que les services sociaux viennent le prendre en charge. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir eu un enfant et il s'en sortait comme un chef. L'inspectrice vient le rejoindre en salle de repos, légèrement contrariée. Quand il vit sa tête, il demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le jour où les services sociaux de cette ville ne seront pas surchargés, un miracle aura eu lieu.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Ils ne pourront passer le prendre que demain dans l'après-midi.

- C'est pas grave, il passera la nuit avec nous. Je dois encore avoir certaines des vielles affaires à Alexis et notamment son lit. Il faudra juste faire un saut à mon garde meuble.

- Pourquoi les avoir gardés ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…par nostalgie peut être … ou par espoir.

- Espoir ?

- Espoir qu'un jour je pourrais lui donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère, qu'elle puisse jouer les grandes sœurs protectrices et que je puisse refaire le papa poule.

- Je suis sûre qu'Alexis se rend compte tous les jours de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir comme père… et quel père fantastique tu es.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu d'être un père si génial que ça.

- Tu veux une preuve ? devant le hochement de tête de son compagnon, Kate poursuivit. Tu as su d'instinct quel jouet lui prendre, lui expliqua-t-elle en tendant la main vers Toby qui s'amusait avec une espèce de garage et des balles. Ni Ryan, ni Esposito, ni même moi n'aurions su quoi prendre.

- ça c'était facile, j'ai pris ceux avec lequel j'aurai aimé jouer, » répliqua-t-il un air gamin plaqué sur le visage. Kate fut tiraillé entre l'envie de le claquer ou celle de l'embrasser. Finalement Ryan lui sauva la mise. Il rentra dans la salle, lui tendit un dossier et annonça :

« - Elle était fichée.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Rick

- Vol, répondit Kate en feuilletant le dossier.

- Les vols sont sans importance, répliqua Esposito en rentrant à son tour dans la salle. Ce qu'il l'est, c'est qu'il y a deux ans, elle a fait plonger son copain de l'époque après un casse qui avait mal tourné.

- Il a été remis en liberté la semaine dernière à cause d'un vice de procédure, termina Ryan.

- Trouvez le, leur ordonna Kate. Les deux complices retournèrent à leurs bureaux

- Tu penses que c'est lui…

- Y a de fortes chances. Apparemment, il a tendance à s'énerver facilement, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle avait trouvé les rapports sur le casse.

- Non, je voulais dire, tu penses que c'est lui le père de Toby ?

- Les dates ont l'air de correspondre. Heureusement pour lui, il est encore assez petit pour être adopté, il a une chance de s'en sortir.

- Il y a un moyen d'être sur de qui est son père… dit-il les sourcils froncés.

- A quoi tu penses ?

-Test ADN !

- Et si ce n'est pas lui ?

- Apparemment sa mère trainait avec des types louches à une époque, peut être qu'avec de la chance, l'ADN d'une de ces racailles correspondra.

- Et à quoi ça servira ? Si son père est bien un criminel, il ira de toute manière aux services sociaux.

- Et s'il a refait sa vie comme Jade, tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de connaître son fils ?

- Très bien, je capitule mais dis toi bien que ça risque de prendre des semaines avant qu'on ait les résultats.

- Pas si je passe un ou deux coups de fil !

- Rick, tu ne vas pas appeler le maire pour ça.

- Je ne pensais pas à lui, j'avais plutôt le juge Markway en tête, expliqua-t-il en sortant son portable.

- Castle, je t'interdis de faire ça.

- Allez, Kate, c'est pour le bien d'un bébé, lui dit-il en faisant ses yeux de biches.

- Non, je ne craquerais pas !

- Et si je te promets d'être très gentil ce soir, répondit-il en se faisant charmeur et en se collant à elle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument quand nous sommes au boulot, dit-elle d'une voix moins assurée pour finalement capituler, très bien, appelles le pendant qu'on va voir Lanie, elle lui fera les prélèvements. »

Il se leva, triomphant, pour récupérer Toby. Le petit garçon éclata de rire quand l'écrivain lui fit faire l'avion. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Entre la scène de ce matin et celle-là, l'inspectrice avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille mais loin de lui faire peur, elle se sentit enfin prête à franchir le pas.

Leur visite chez la légiste ne leur apprit rien de plus. Le petit garçon fut un peu effrayé quand Lanie voulut lui faire le prélèvement mais Rick le calma avec quelques paroles douces. Il finit même par s'endormir alors que le médecin expliquait qu'elle avait trouvé des cheveux sous les ongles de la victime. Kate eut un sourire attendri devant le tableau que formait les deux hommes mais le perdit vite quand elle capta le regard inquisiteur de son amie. L'inspectrice allait bientôt lui dire pour elle et Rick mais pas comme ça et surtout pas avant que Montgomery ne soit au courant. L'après-midi se passa de la même manière. Kate cherchant les planques possibles pour le petit ami alors Ryan et Esposito étaient partis sur le terrain pour le trouver avec les bruits de la rue. Rick était resté avec Toby et avait même fait la sieste avec lui. Alors que Kate allait sonner le signal du départ, Lanie arriva, un dossier dans les mains et un air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage. L'inspectrice demanda légèrement inquiète :

« - Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

- Est-ce que tu couches avec Castle ?

- Je … je vois pas le rapport, répondit Kate pas vraiment sûre d'elle.

- Si tu peux me jurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'une forte amitié entre vous, je te donne le dossier et je redescends. S'il y a quelque chose entre vous, on va prendre un café et je t'explique.

- Lanie, tu me fais peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il y dans ce dossier ?

- Les résultats des tests, de tous les tests, » répondit la légiste en insistant sur le tout. Kate, complètement interloqué, entraina son amie en salle de repos. Elle en ressortait cinq minutes plus tard, hors d'elle. Ouvrant avec fracas la porte de la salle de réunion, elle réussit à contenir sa colère pour dire :

« - Castle, tu peux venir avec moi ?

- On va ou ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa compagne s'éloigner. Non parce que si on part loin, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Toby. » Kate s'arrêta devant la salle d'interrogatoire, les traits crispés. Rick ne comprenait plus rien puis il vit soudain le dossier qu'elle tenait être les mains. Il demanda en toute innocence :

« - Tu as eu les résultats des analyses ? Kate se raidit encore un peu plus

- Je vais m'occuper du petit bonhomme pendant que vous discutez, dit Lanie en voulant désamorcer un peu la situation.

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

- Entre, » lui ordonna Kate, la main toujours sur la poignée. Docile, l'écrivain lui obéit mais fut vraiment surpris quand elle lança l'enregistrement des caméras et micros. Il s'assit en demandant :

« - Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Où étais-tu cette nuit vers 1h ?

- Tu plaisantes !

- Réponds à ma question !

- J'étais au lit. Et pour anticiper ta prochaine question, oui quelqu'un peut en témoigner et tu sais très bien qui c'est. Maintenant, s'il te plait, expliques-moi ce qu'il se passe ? » Kate s'assit à son tour. Elle ouvrit le dossier et le poussa vers Rick. Il le prit et l'étudia à haute voix.

« - Les cheveux que Lanie a trouvé sous les oncles de la victime, correspondent à un certain Terrence Fumens qui était bien le copain de Jade, il y a deux ans. Il releva les yeux pour demander, est ce le père de Toby ?

- Tournes la page. Il obéit et ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant les résultats. C'est toi le père ! crachat-elle laissant enfin sa colère sortir.

- Mais…mais c'est impossible, je ne connais même pas Jade !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi !

- Je te jure, Kate, je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je te connais, des aventures d'un soir, tu as du en avoir pas mal.

- Malgré ce que tu penses, je me souviens de toutes et il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça.

- Je ne te crois pas ! » murmura-t-elle les larmes au yeux. Maintenant que la colère était un peu retombée, un sentiment de trahison s'emparait d'elle. Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle se recula pour se mettre hors de portée. Il laissa retomber sa main sur la table et prit une voix douce pour lui dire :

« - Kate, fais moi confiance. Si j'étais au courant pour Toby, je te l'aurai dit.

- J'ai besoin de temps, » répondit elle en se levant. Elle sortit de la pièce le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Alors qu'il sortit à son tour, il vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle. Elle semblait contenir ses sanglots à grande peine. La tête basse, il rejoignit la légiste qui avait assisté à la scène, un petit garçon très réveillé dans les bras. Rick n'hésita pas à le prendre quand il tendit les bras vers lui. Bien sur, il était content d'être papa mais il ne voulait pas perdre la femme de sa vie à cause de ça car cette fois il en était sûr, il vieillirait aux cotés de Kate. Lanie le regardait à la fois avec colère et avec tristesse. Il avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie mais en même temps, il semblait si perdu. Aussi quand il lui demanda de l'aider à ramener toutes les affaires chez lui, elle accepta. En partant du commissariat, ils crossèrent Ryan et Esposito. En voyant la tête de l'écrivain, l'hispanique demanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que… tout va bien, répondit il en esquissant un sourire. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, on a fini par trouver son appart'. Il n'y était pas, on a laissé deux uniformes là-bas avec ordre de nous l'amener dès qu'il rentre, » expliqua l'irlandais alors qu'Esposito continuait à fixer Rick mais un signe de tête de Lanie l'empêcha de demander plus d'infos. Finalement le groupe se sépara. Alors qu'Esposito commençait son rapport, Ryan alla leur préparer un café. Seulement en passant devant les salles d'interrogatoires, il fut surpris de voir que le matériel d'enregistrement tournait sans que personne ne soit à l'intérieur. Il l'arrêta et rembobina. Trois minutes plus tard, il revient tout excité vers son collègue. Lequel lui demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je viens de découvrir pourquoi Castle tire une tête d'enterrement » et devant l'air perplexe d'Esposito, il l'entraina en salle d'interrogatoire. Le capitaine Montgomery, qui allait partir, fut étonné de leur comportement et les suivit.

Pendant ce temps, le retour chez les Castle se passa en silence. Lanie était bien décidée à ne pas se faire avoir et Rick était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle le laissa devant la porte de son appartement. Ce fut Martha qui ouvrit la porte. Quand elle le découvrit avec un bébé dans les bras et un air totalement désemparé, milles questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle l'aida à rentrer toutes les affaires. Alexis, relevant la tête de ses devoirs, dit :

« - Vu ta tête, tu as du avoir une sacrée journée. Qui est ce ?

- C'est ton petit frère, répondit l'écrivain en asseyant à table.

- Tu rigoles ? répliqua Alexis avec un grand sourire. Je sais que vous êtes des rapides avec Kate mais la… ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarque l'absence de l'inspectrice et un doute s'installa. Où est Kate ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Elle est partit après qu'on ait eu les résultats des tests.

- Quels tests ? Elle le coupa alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Attends avant de répondre, raconte nous l'histoire depuis le début. » Rick résuma du mieux qu'il put la journée, de la découverte de la victime à son départ du commissariat. A la fin de son récit, Alexis était bouche bée alors que Martha ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce fut la jeune fille qui reprit la parole.

« - Et tu es certain de ne pas savoir comment Toby peut être ton fils ?

- Plus je réfléchis et moins je m'y retrouve.

- Et la banque du sperme ? demanda Martha en mettant la main sur la pensée qui tournait dans son esprit depuis le début de la conversation.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Alexis alors que son père reprit un peu d'espoir à ses mots.

- Je ne pensais plus à ça.

- Expliques, ordonna sa fille.

- Il y a au moins cinq ans, j'avais eu une idée pour l'un des Derrek Storm et j'étais allé voir une de ces banques pour mes recherches. Le directeur avait accepté de tout m'expliquer si je leur faisais un dépôt. C'est forcement ça, l'explication… mais il perdit le peu de sourire qu'il avait retrouvé, seulement Kate ne voudra jamais l'entendre. » Alexis abandonna la table pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Rick ne fut même pas étonné de son comportement. Après tout l'une des femmes de sa vie le détestait déjà alors pourquoi pas deux. Martha resta silencieuse et l'observait. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Alexis redescendit en trombe et complètement habillée. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, l'écrivain lui demanda :

« - Où tu vas ? Mais la jeune fille sortit sans répondre. Se tournant vers sa mère, il reposa la question, où elle va ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais à mon avis, tu devrais la laisser faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a surement du joindre Kate et savoir ou elle était. Si elle te dit où elle est quand elle va rentrer, tu auras peut être une chance de la récupérer. En attendant tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de lui. » Rick baissa les yeux vers Toby qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour l'écrivain. Il s'était occupé du petit garçon, se souvenant de gestes qu'il croyait totalement oubliés. Même si une partie de son esprit était occupé par le petit bonhomme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la discussion entre Kate et Alexis. Quand finalement la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Rick leva des yeux pleins d'espoir. Seulement sa fille était seule. Refermant la porte, elle demanda :

« - Où est Toby ?

- Couché, il s'est endormi il y a une demi-heure.

- Et grand-mère ?

- Apparemment, elle avait rendez-vous avec Chet mais je pense plutôt qu'elle voulait me fuir. Devant le regard perplexe de sa fille, il expliqua, je n'ai pas été de la meilleure compagnie ce soir.

- Ah bon ? répondit elle, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Alexis, s'il te plait arrête, la journée a été assez longue comme ça. Ou est tu allée ?

- Donner des conseils à une amie.

- Et ? demanda l'écrivain en sentant l'espoir revenir.

- Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi ou elle est ? supplia-t-il

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Même si elle a eu l'air de comprendre, elle t'en veut.

- Dis-moi ou elle est et j'irai ramper à ses pieds.

- Tu as conscience que tu me demandes de choisir entre mon père et ma mère, répondit Alexis

- Ta mère ! s'exclama l'écrivain interloqué

- Oui, Kate est devenue ma mère. Ca a l'air de t'étonner ?

- Non, en fait, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Si je dois être ravi ou au contraire anéanti.

- Tu devrais être ravi, répondit elle en partant vers les escaliers. Et si tu veux essayer de te faire pardonner, tu devrais aller sous notre arbre à Central Park.

- J'y vais tout de suite mais il faut que tu garde un œil sur ton frère, » dit-il en se levant du canapé.

Le trajet jusqu'au parc lui parut à la fois interminable et ultra rapide. Quand il parvient finalement au pied de l'arbre, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il s'arrêta en voyant sa compagne, les yeux fermés. Seulement la jeune femme l'avait entendu et elle ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête vers lui.

« - Alexis a craché le morceau ?

- Pas de bon cœur, répondit l'écrivain en s'asseyant, un peu rassuré par le ton de la voix de l'inspectrice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, tu as pris une grande place dans sa vie et elle ne voulait pas devoir choisir entre toi et moi.

- Mais finalement, elle t'a choisi, » dit l'inspectrice en tournant la tête. Rick ne savait pas comment réagir face à la tristesse de Kate. Il se décida à lui poser une question :

« - Kate, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu m'as redonné espoir. Mais l'espoir est une saloperie. J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit-elle durement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire, lui dit-il perdu.

- Tu le sais, j'ai mis du temps à me reconstruit après la mort de ma mère en grande partie parce que ma famille était détruite. Je ne blâme personne, c'est la vie tout simplement. Malgré le fait que j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose, je ne me sentais pas prête à reconstruire une famille. Seulement voilà, tu es arrivé et avec toi, Alexis et Martha. Depuis six mois, je reprends goût à la famille… elle s'interrompit, sentant les larmes arriver.

- Et tu as peur que Toby gâche tout, finit il à sa place. Elle hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Rick enchaina. Si tu m'as apprit une chose, c'est qu'on est deux dans un couple. Je ne prendrais pas la décision de le garder tout seul. Je vais même aller plus loin en disant qu'Alexis a aussi son mot à dire. » Les premières larmes franchirent la barrière de ses cils en entendant ces mots. L'écrivain posa la main sur son épaule. L'inspectrice résista quelques secondes avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Rick repris la parole quand il sentit les pleurs se tarir :

« - Je te l'ai dit une fois, à partir du moment où c'est important pour toi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

- J'ai souvent tendance à oublier que tu peux être adulte, répondit la jeune femme en relevant légèrement la tête.

- Je le suis toujours, » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire et une mauvaise foi évidente. Un sourire timide revient sur les lèvres de Kate et Rick en profita pour essuyer les dernières larmes. Il déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur le front de l'inspectrice. Ce fut elle qui dit « Si on rentrait ? »

De retour à l'appartement, le couple partit directement se coucher. Malheureusement le lit était déjà occupé. Alexis s'était allongée et s'était assoupie, un livre sur la poitrine. Toby, quand à lui, dormait toujours. Rick prit sa fille dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. Il la posa le plus délicatement possible sur son lit mais la jeune fille ouvrit légèrement les yeux et d'une voix ensommeillée, demanda :

« - Tu es rentré ?

- Il y a peine cinq minutes

- Et Kate ?

- Elle est en bas, se préparant à aller dormir.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Il reste encore des efforts à faire des deux côtés mais c'est en bonne voie.

- Et Toby ?

- Il dort toujours et c'est ce que tu devrais faire, répondit l'écrivain en ramenant les couvertures sur sa fille. Il commença à l'éloigner mais Alexis attrapa sa main

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…mais et toi ? Tu aimerais qu'il reste ?

- ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir un petit frère, » conclut elle en fermant les yeux. Il sortit de la chambre le plus doucement possible pour vite regagner la sienne et se coucher à son tour. Seulement voilà, apparemment les surprises de la journée n'étaient pas finies. La scène qui se jouait devant lui le fit s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Kate était assise sur le lit, le dos contre le montant, le bébé dans les bras. Toby était en train de finir son biberon. La jeune femme dut sentir le regard de son compagnon car elle releva la tête et pour la première fois, Rick fut réellement incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il s'assit à côté d'eux et ouvrit la bouche mais Kate fut la plus rapide car elle avait compris les pensées de l'écrivain et ne voulait pas y répondre :

« - Il s'est réveillé au moment ou tu as franchi la porte.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer.

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il réveille tout le monde et le biberon m'a parut la bonne solution.

- L'instinct maternel, glissa Rick tendrement et avant qu'elle n'ait put protester, il enchaina, ça fait deux fois que j'ai la preuve que tu l'as. Meredith ne le possède pas et mon mariage avec Ginna n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que je puisse voir si elle l'avait. » Rick se tut pour les contempler. Kate s'attendait depuis longtemps à être comparée à ses ex mais pas sur ce domaine. Ses pensées étaient vraiment confuses et elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Bien sur elle aimait Rick, sa crise de jalousie de fin d'après-midi lui avait enlevé les derniers doutes à ce sujet. Ses réflexions de début de journée lui revinrent en tête et elle baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon. Le sentir dans ses bras avait changé quelque chose en elle. Peut être que finalement l'écrivain avait raison, elle possédait ce fameux instinct. Son compagnon vit son regard changer et il sut qu'il pouvait lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son retour :

« - Tu as réfléchi à son sujet ? Elle posa le biberon sur la table de chevet avant de répondre :

- Oui

- Et ? demanda Rick en tachant de ne pas montrer son impatience.

- Ce petit bonhomme, même si il n'en a probablement pas conscience, a déjà perdu une mère aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie qu'il en perde une deuxième. » Rick ne fut pas long à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Quand il s'éloigna, ils s'aperçurent que Toby s'était rendormi. Il le prit délicatement et le coucha. Quand il se retourna, il vit Kate, les yeux dans le vague, sa chaine à la main. Etonné, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme releva la tête et dit avec un sourire :

« - Tu m'as vraiment pourri la vie.

- Mais tu m'aimes pour ça, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que je vais faire ça. Rick la regarda perplexe quand elle lui dit, donnes moi ta main. Il plaça sa main droite entre eux. Kate y laissa tomber sa chaine et la bague de sa mère et demanda, veux tu m'épouser ?

- On ne fera jamais rien comme tout le monde, » répondit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le lendemain matin, Kate était en train de boire son café, Toby dans les bras quand la sonnette retentit. Etonnée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était à peine 7h. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre. Elle éteignit le feu sous la casserole ou le lait était en train de chauffer et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de trouver Paula derrière la porte mais l'agent fut plus surpris qu'elle. Les deux femmes restèrent figées puis l'inspectrice reprit ses esprits. Se dégageant de l'entrée, elle lui dit « Entrez, je vais chercher Rick ». Paula pénétra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte comme une automate alors que Kate montait chercher son fiancé. Mais celui-ci avait été réveillé par la sonnette et sortait déjà de la chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur, Rick posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis demanda :

« - Qui était ce ?

- C'est Paula et elle est en bas. Rick jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de sa compagne et découvrit son agent médusé par la scène qui se jouait un peu plus haut.

- Il va falloir lui raconter.

- Il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un, répondit-elle avec un sourire en continuant son ascension.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je vais chercher son biberon et je vous rejoins. »

L'écrivain finit de descendre l'escalier et salua son agent mais celle-ci resta sans réaction. Inquiet, il posa la main sur son épaule et demanda :

« - Paula, tout va bien ?

- J'ai besoin d'un verre, répondit-elle.

- Je pense que tu as surtout besoin d'explication, dit-il en la conduisant vers le canapé.

- J'ai changé de dimension, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Non, je pense pas, répondit Rick en s'installa sur l'accoudoir.

- Alors, je dois être en train de rêver.

- ça, je suis sûr que c'est faux.

- Alors expliques moi ! dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

- L'histoire est assez longue. » Rick fit de son mieux pour tout lui résumer. Kate était revenue au début de l'histoire mais avait préféré le laisser faire. Elle donnait son biberon au petit garçon tout en écoutant. L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit à quel point la situation lui paraissait naturelle et comment l'inspectrice semblait à l'aise avec le bout de chou. Elle aussi avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Paula reprenait ses esprits. Rick interrompit son histoire un peu avant la découverte de sa paternité et se tourna vers Kate comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait tout raconter. Le hochement de tête de la jeune femme l'encouragea et il reprit. A la fin du récit, Paula reprit la parole :

« - Donc si je résume bien les choses, vous êtes fiancés et vous allez adopter ce petit garçon. Se tournant vers Kate, elle ajouta, tant qu'on y est, vous n'êtes pas enceinte ?

- Ils viennent juste de me trouver un petit frère, on va peut être attendre encore un peu avant d'agrandir la famille, » répondit Alexis avec un grand sourire en finissant de descendre les escaliers. Elle contourna le bar pour préparer son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard médusé de Paula, ravi de Rick et un peu gêné de Kate. L'écrivain finit par rompre le silence en voyant sa fille s'installer. Il regarda de nouveau son agent et demanda :

« - Il y a surement une raison pour que tu passes me voir à 7h du matin.

- Oui ! s'exclama Paula en retrouvant enfin un terrain qu'elle connaissait. Des producteurs de L.A. m'ont appelé. Ils veulent adapté Heat Wave et ils ont besoin de ton accord.

- J'aurai un droit de regard sur le scénario ?

- Ils l'envisagent.

- Je suppose que tu vas négocier les droits pour que ce soit à notre avantage.

- C'est pour ça que tu me paye ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Je les appelle ce matin et je t'envoie le contrat au plus vite, » conclut elle en ouvrant la porte. Martha eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour la laisser passer. L'actrice pénétra dans l'appartement. En refermant la porte, elle demanda :

« - Aurais-je manqué un épisode ?

- Plein ! » répondit Alexis la bouche pleine.

Après s'être arrangé avec Martha pour qu'elle s'occupe de Toby, Kate et Rick partirent rejoindre leurs collègues. En arrivant au commissariat, ils les trouvèrent en train de lire des magazines. L'écrivain bloqua en voyant le titre mais sa fiancée ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que ces revues parlaient de mariage. L'inspectrice, un peu irritée, leur demanda :

« - Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- En fait, non, répondit Ryan sans lever le nez.

- Et trouver Fumens n'est pas assez bien pour vous ?

- On nous l'a amené dans la nuit, il est en train de reprendre ses esprits en cellule, lui expliqua Esposito.

- Les uniformes ont aussi retrouvé un couteau ensanglanté sur lui. Il est parti au labo et on attend les résultats, » compléta Ryan en posant sa revue sur son bureau, une robe de mariée bien en évidence. Kate pâlit légèrement en la voyant et se tourna vers Rick. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Seulement avant qu'elle n'ai put dire quelque chose, Montgomery hurla « Beckett, Castle dans mon bureau, maintenant. » Le couple, résigné à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine. Celui-ci leur dit :

« - Fermez la porte. Rick s'exécuta et Montgomery continua, le visage fermé, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de savoir à quoi vous faites référence, Monsieur, demanda Kate perdue.

- Je parle de votre scène en salle d'interrogatoire. Kate se tourna vers l'écrivain ne voyant toujours pas à quoi cela faisait référence.

- Tu avais mis en marche la caméra quand tu m'as annoncé pour Toby, lui expliqua-t-il

- Oh ! fut la réponse de l'inspectrice. Je suis désolée, capitaine, je me suis laissée dominer par mes sentiments.

- Ce qui fait que j'aurai deux questions, reprit Montgomery, un petit sourire en coin. La première, même si maintenant, nous tenons un bon suspect, avez vous quand même vérifié l'alibi de Castle ? Rick et Kate se regardèrent. L'écrivain hocha la tête pour l'encourager comme elle avait fait quand il avait expliqué la situation à Paula.

- Je suis son alibi, Monsieur, dit-elle en le regardant. Le capitaine se mit à fouiller ses tiroirs sous le regard surpris du couple. Il finit par sortir un petit calepin et demanda, avec un franc sourire ce coup là, depuis quand ?

- ça a fait six mois hier, répondit l'écrivain, toujours un peu perplexe.

- Monsieur, que va-t-il se passer ? Rick va-t-il devoir s'en aller ?

- Beckett, on est pas à l'armée ici. Si vous restez aussi professionnel que vous avez su l'être jusqu'à maintenant, votre liaison ne me pose aucun problème, répondit il en feuilletant son carnet. Dites à Esposito de venir me voir, j'ai un joli magot pour lui.

- Il y avait des paris sur nous ! s'exclama Rick en comprenant enfin de le comportement de Montgomery.

- Trouvez moi Esposito, » fut la seule réponse du capitaine mais son visage parlait pour lui. Kate s'autorisa enfin un sourire et le couple sortit du bureau. Ryan et Esposito furent étonnés de les voir sortir avec le sourire mais avant qu'ils aient put demander quoi que ce soit, Kate leur dit :

« - Esposito, le capitaine veut te voir !

- Il a dit pourquoi ?

- Un histoire de magot qui serait pour toi, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris, expliqua Rick en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau de sa fiancée alors qu'elle s'installait devant le tableau pour revoir une dernière fois les éléments avant d'aller interroger Fumens et de boucler l'affaire. L'hispanique les fixa perplexe.

- Le seul magot dont s'occupe le capitaine, c'est celui du pari ! Tu avais misé sur quand ? demanda Ryan

- Un jour en avril, un peu après l'histoire de Cano Vega.

- ça ferait six mois ! Non, c'est impossible, on s'en serait aperçu. Esposito ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Rick l'en empêcha.

- Eh Beckett ! Apparemment, ces deux messieurs sont comme saint Thomas. Ils ont besoin de voir pour croire.

- J'ai entendu, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu crois qu'on peut leur apporter satisfaction ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je pense que ça doit être faisable ! »

Kate combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rick passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Des sifflets et des applaudissements retentirent dans tout l'étage. Les deux amants se séparèrent et leurs regards tombèrent sur leurs coéquipiers médusés. Rick éclata de rire et bientôt tout le commissariat fit de même sous le regard paternaliste du capitaine Montgomery.

FIN


End file.
